Who's Head Boy?
by LadyHobson
Summary: Yes! I'm finally going to find out who the Head Boy is....God, I hope it's not one of the marauders....She opened the door and..."Oh no, not you." This fic is just really random, but pretty funny, please R&R One Shot


Hi guys, this is going to be a one-shot of how Lily found out who headboy is. Please review.  
  
-Lijahlover  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
Please note that the school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o' clock. The list of books for next year is enclosed.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
_'That's it'_ thought Lily, _'I guess I didn't make Head girl.'_ Then she saw it. There was another piece of parchment in the envelope. She pulled it out.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
I am pleased to inform you that been named Head girl. Please report to the Head carriage to be informed of your duties.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily was ecstatic, she looked over her letters, and found her badge. It was gold with HEAD GIRL imprinted on it. After she finished admiring it, she started wondering who the Head boy was._ 'God I hope it's not one of the marauders. Honestly, how did Lupin make prefect? It was a nightmare working with him. His stupid friends patrolled with us, and Potter would not stop asking me out._' It didn't matter, she would find out soon enough, it was only two months till September first.  
#####################################################################################  
August 18th- Lily's Birthday  
  
Lily woke up that morning and to her surprise she has five owls waiting for her. She went over to one, and noticed the red envelope as a howler!_ 'Damn_.' she thought, _'not again'_. She opened it, and of course... "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY EVANS**!!!" it screamed. She went over and opened up the package that came with it.  
  
Hey Lily,  
I went to Diagon Alley Saturday and ran into James Potter in Flourish and Botts. He says hi.Sorry I didn't write you earlier, but nothing's going on. So, did you make Head girl? Do you know who made Head boy? Write back.  
  
-Holly  
  
She went over to the next owl, and pulled out a book intitled: Defense Against Amateur Jinxes and Hexes. The note attached said  
  
Hope this helps against the marauders  
-Holly  
  
_'Well_,' thought Lily, _'the marauders are anything but amatuer._' Next she saw the third owl. It was from Potter. She opened it carefully, thinking it would explode. It didn't.  
  
Hello SugarHoneyPumpkinheadSweetyWithacherryontop  
Hope you like the gift.  
P.S. Will you go out with me?  
-James  
  
_'Could his names get more abysmal?'_ She looked further into the package and found...... a book? Practicing Your NEWTS.  
  
Hope you don't have it already  
-James  
  
She didn't know what to think of this, so she didn't. The note attached to the forth owl read,  
  
Hey Lils, Have you seen James this summer, he's even cuter than he was at school. Congrats on being Head girl. No one knows who Head boy is. NEways, hope you like what I got you.  
  
-Thyme  
  
"Oh Gobstones!", she collected gobstones sets. She opened up the unmarked 5th owl package. When she saw what was in it she ran to the kitchen and grabbed the pair of yellow dish gloves. She pulled out the note with the gloves on, and good thing too, because the note was covered in undiluted blubbertubber pus.  
  
( !-Sirius &-James #-Remus %-Peter)  
  
%- If you have managed to open this without resulting in boils we are proud of you.

! - Yes, very proud

&- You may be wondering why we filled this package with acid pops and other such candy.

# - Well it's because.... - because... well, we heard...well..um..

! - your sis is a bitch, and you can give them to her

#- Oh Sirius, stop beating around the bush.

%- snicker

!- Oh, and the sugar quills were James's idea.

%- Yeah, he said

&- That they show how sweet you are

# - Such a romantic, he is

!- Yep, makes me swoon everytime I come near him

-Sirius, Remus, James, Peter  
  
She smiled, not because of the letter, but because those acid pops had potential.  
#####################################################################################  
September 1st  
  
She had arrived at King's Cross 15 minutes early, and was looking for Holly and Thyme. Lily finally spotted them over near platform nine. She waved them over, and they started catching up on what happen over the summer. "Hey guys, we should probably board the train and then talk." Holly pointed out logically. After finding an empty compartment Lily remembered she had to go to the head carriage. "Hey guys I have to go, but I'll be back later." And with that she set off towards the front of the train. She was starting to feel excited now and slid open the door. "Oh no, not you."  
#####################################################################################

She was staring at none other than Remus Lupin. "Nope," he agreed,"Not me. Someone better." he grinned evilly.

She looked around and saw James Potter..... and Sirius Black!?

"What's going on? Where's Peter?" inquired Lily.

"Peter's purple." answered Sirius. "And Pink" James added. "As well as green." supplied Sirius. "All in all, I'd say he's a looking a little blue at the moment." finished Remus. The three of them snickered.

"who's Head boy?" asked Lily. "That would be me." James said

"Are you sure?"

"No"

"So Sirius is Head boy?"

"No"

"Are any of you three Head boy?"

"Yes." the three boys replied at same time.

They were purposely pissing Lily off. Unfortunately she was spared killing them by Professor McGonagall apparating in.

"Mr. Black what are you doing in here? This is the prefect and head carriage. Leave at once. Now, Mr. Potter will you wait out in the hall with the other prefects."

She turned to Remus. "So your the Head boy?"

"When did I ever say I wasn't?"

" You....You.."

"Grow up Lily, we're suppose to be taking this seriously." He said with a straight face. She really wanted to kill him.

"Your duties as Heads will be to......"  
  
** The End  
**  
please review


End file.
